Speedy detection of survivors in rescue operations on land, or at sea, depends in large measure upon the visibility of the survivors. Similarly bicyclists, fisherman, sportsman, oil rig workers, highway workmen etc. require immediate recognition at considerable distances. This is particularly true when weather conditions are less than ideal, and more so where climate conditions are hostile to human life. In the Arctic and Antarctica, for example, the duration of human life in water for example, is measured in minutes. On land, it can be measured in hours depending upon the physical condition of the survivor.
Survival garments, i.e., life jackets, "Mae Wests," and life preservers in current use generally are brightly colored for good visibility. However, even in mild seas, in the case of a sea rescue, most of the garment is submerged in the water, and therefore does not provide much area of color above the waterline, for detection purposes, by visual, radar, and electronic search.
This being so, it is a primary object of my invention to provide a garment, for sea or land rescue, sport, and work, containing a maximum amount of radar-reflective/high visibility detection surface area, which can be stowed within the garment with minimum encumbrance, and quickly extracted and deployed therefrom with minimum effort, thereby converting that life support system or jacket into the best possible detection device.